geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peppa Pig - "Smile"
I know this is a pasta, but it's real. I know that most creepypastas are fictional, but this isn't one of them. I was on my computer one day, when I stumbled upon a new folder on my home screen titled "File:Peppa pig.jpg". I was already confused. How did this folder appear on my desktop? Curious, I clicked on the folder. The folder had nothing, absolutely nothing inside it. Suddenly, a single document appeared on screen. It was called "Smile". I decided to click it anyway. It was a video document. The video opened with a bizarre picture of Peppa. Then, it showed the title card, consiting of the text "Smile" floating within a black background. Then Peppa said SMILE It began with Peppa in her room. She was making strange noises. It sounded like the noises that the Splaat from one of the Klasky Csupo logos would make, but distorted. Soon, Peppa looked at the screen. She quickly jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room. Then, the screen went to static for five seconds. Eventually, I saw Peppa outside of her house. She was cutting down a tree with an axe. Soon, the tree fell and it landed onto Peppa. Blood was now dripping from the ground. Immediately after Peppa was killed, the screen faded to a real life video of a man grabbing a noose. He tied the noose to a ceiling hook and placed a chair underneath him. After he bought the noose around his neck, the man kicked the chair and he suffocated to death, showing his white pale face crying blood. Disgusted, I threw up on the floor. However, I kept on watching. The screen had cut to static again. It came back on with a tree above a rotten corpse which looked like Peppa's. The corpse was wearing a torn red dress and familiar black shoes. There was dried blood underneath the corpse. The image stayed on screen for about fifty seconds, before cutting to black accompanied by a faint buzzing noise. Now, I saw Mommy Pig grabbing a realistic looking pistol from the cellar. She bought it upstairs and went into her room. She then aimed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger. She fell to the ground, seriously injured from the bullet. She quietly said: "I want to join my daughter..." then, Mommy died. The video document ended. I tried to delete the folder from my computer multiple times, but It was no use. As of now, the folder has stayed on my computer's desktop since. If you see that folder on your computer, I warn you never to click on it. I don't who or what produced that disturbing video, but I'll never look at Peppa Pig in the same way again... Category:Peppa pig Category:I dont fucking know Category:I dont give a fuck Category:I have no idea why I made this Category:Disturbing Category:Blood and Gore Category:Real Life clips Category:Not Scary Category:Sad Category:Suicide Category:Shock Ending Category:What in the fuck is this? Category:Not a Bestpasta